


Formata

by foxfiction



Series: 3 Steps [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfiction/pseuds/foxfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Shippuden. :: In three major events, the fall of a miracle goes silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formata

**Formata**

 

 

 

The first time he collapses no one is there to see it.

 

The second time Kankurou is by his side when he wakes; he can't answer Gaara's unasked question, but he covers it up with assuredness.

 

The third, or perhaps after that, Temari drags him to the psych hospital despite his protests, which are small to even himself.

 

It is the seventh collapse, five syncopal episodes in Sunagakure, that alarms the Council and stimulates them to switch one of their Kazekage's personal guard for one medic-nin. It has been over a year since his second murder, and Gaara worries silently that he is losing his mind in a way more permanent than madness.

 

The eighth time he collapses Gaara doesn't get up again.


End file.
